


I'm Sorry, Ok

by Blood_under_my_finger_tips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_under_my_finger_tips/pseuds/Blood_under_my_finger_tips
Summary: //After Sirius told Snape about Remus, Sirius tried to make it up to his best friend\\Short drabble I'm reposting, originally posted in 2015 and edited today (5.01.2020)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	I'm Sorry, Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Nov 2015. I was going over my old stories and then I was editing this one so decided to repost it. Enjoy :)

“Moony. Remus. Please just talk to me. I’m sorry okay” Chasing after you in a deserted corridor.  
“No Padfoot, I don’t want your apologise. I want you to just go away. I can’t deal with you right now. Just, just leave me alone.” You're just a bit ahead of me but still enough for me to reach out to grab your arm.  
“Just hear me out Moony” And I manage to pull you in to a deserted classroom.  
“Let me go Sirius!” You wrench your arm out of mine but I’ve closed the door and backed you further into the room.  
“No, not until you listen to…”  
“Now Sirius!” You interrupt, eyes flashing amber for a second. I shouldn’t be thinking about how hot that looked.  
“No. Not until you listen to me.” I say not backing down, poking you in the chest. Probably the wrong thing to do but I know you too well. You say nothing. I sigh and step back.  
“Moony please just, just hear me out. 5 minutes please.”  
You sigh; a constricted look crossing your face. “Fine.” You lean against a desk, crossing your arms.  
“Look, I… “I took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. “You have to know I didn’t mean it. I would nev... It’s just… I would never betray you. I wasn’t in my right mind and then Sniv..Snape was there in front of me, insulting you and then James, and tormenting me and then he made some comment about you and your furry little problem and, and I don’t know what happened. I just lost it and I’m really sorry and I love you and I swear, I would never do it if I had my head on straight.” I had resorted to pacing and rambling and wasn’t listening to what was coming out my own mouth.  
“Padfoot.” The tone of your voice stops me and I look up to you stood in front of me. There’s a softness to your voice that wasn’t there earlier. You place your hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place.  
“I know you didn’t mean it. I was angry, understandably, at first with you, admittedly I still am but I’ll get over it. But I’m also angry at Snape, he coerced you into losing your head. He knows you have a tendency to blow up and not think. It’s not your fault.”  
“But it is!” I throw off your hands and take a couple steps back, pacing again. “It is my fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for my big mouth. Don’t you think that if I could do it over again that I wouldn’t have even let Snape talk to me in the first place? I am never going to forget what I could have done to you. I am going to regret this for the rest of my life.” My voice raising as I go.  
“Sirius!!.” Then there you were again, in front of me trying to calm me down this time by cupping my face with your soft hands. “Would you please calm down.”  
I ignore you but I lower my voice to almost a whisper. “What if everyone finds out and then your being taken from me, from all of us. What if they take you to Azkaban and I never get to see you again. What.. What if they decide to.. to ” My voice breaks and I’ve started to cry.   
“Sirius.” You’re wiping the tears away. “I’m not going to go to Azkaban. Dumbledore would never allow it. Look. I’m not saying it’ll be easy and it’ll be awhile before I can fully trust trust you again” I look to the floor. “Hey. Hey none of that.” My eyes drift back up. Your eyes are watery but they are also so full of love and forgiveness. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at me like that. You get closer and your forehead suddenly resting on mine. “ I am never going to leave you, ever. You’re going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, or mine. Whichever comes first.” You give a watery chuckle like it would lift the mood.  
“Moony…” I say quietly, with a small laugh “Don’t say stuff like that. We are going to live ‘till we’re old and grey and still teasing James about his life choices. The war whenever it happens can go stuff itself if it thinks we’re going down in it.”  
We fall silent for a while, just standing there, foreheads touching. Your hands on my face, slowly caressing my hair. My hands on your waist, making similar small circular movements. We didn’t need to talk anymore but I still had something I wanted to say.  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you Moony.”  
“Sirius…”  
“Remus, I’m being serious,” You snicker. I smile. “Oh shush you, that’s my joke. But really, I don’t think I could survive without you Rem. You’re everything to me. I… I love you.”  
“Sirius.” You whisper like nothing else mattered but me. “I lo… I love you too.”  
And then we were kissing.


End file.
